Harry Potter, Or Is It?
by Lady Lynx
Summary: Harry recieves a letter during summer holidays. Snape recieves something as well, what´s the connection? a Fatherson fic, Read and Review people.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: You know that I owe nothing of Harry Potter and co., so don´t sue me please.

Summary: Harry has a shocking discovery summer after fourth year, he has a father. Guess who, no one but our favorite potion master. Read and review please. You know you want to.

A/n: If anyone wants to beta this story, let me know, I really need one.

Reflection

Chapter One, The Beginning

Harry Potter, or the boy-who-lived sat at his window in Dudley´s second bedroom at Privet Drive #4, he looked up at the nightsky, hoping that his friend and owl Hedwig would come, but he knew that she wouldn´t. He had practially ordered her to stay with Hermione, after all Ron had Pig and that way they could send letters to eachother without problem, because if Hedwig had stayed with him, she would have been locked in just like he was right now.

Harry´s stomach grumbled, breaking for a short second the painful silence that was in his room.

_"If this is the way Tom Riddle was treated, I don´t blame him for hating muggles." _he thought and sighed.

Voldemort had chosen the dark path, Harry wouldn´t, at least he had some sense and didn´t believe that all muggles should die because they don´t have magical powers. If all muggles were like the Dursleys, then Hermione wouldn´t be like she was, or Dean, or Seamus, his father was muggle, he knew a lot of people from muggle background who loved their familys.

Harry realized that he rambled in his thoughts, but he knew why it had come to that, he didn´t want to think of what happened less than a month ago with Cedric, Voldemort´s re-birth, Barty Crouch Jr. and everything else. While he sat there and got lost in thought his stomach grumbled again.

" Stop it." he said bitterly. Since he got back to the Dursleys three weeks ago, he had eaten the total of two cans of cold vegetable soup, three apples that Dudley had taken one bite of each and then trew away, and three pieces of toast. He had also gotten a two feet list of chores to do everyday, vakuum the house, clean Dudley´s room, weed the garden, paint the fence, and those he had to do in the garden, was usually the once he had to do in the middle of the day, when the sun stood the highest, which always gave him sunburns. If it were not enough that he was tortured during the day, he hadn´t had one night of rest since the day of the third task when he had gotten dreamless sleep-potion.

Due to the lack of sleep and food, and being in the sun for so long everyday, Harry had gotten a fever four days ago and was feeling very ill.

He got up to go and get some more sleep, he wasn´t up in the middle of the night for nothing, the Death eater-meetings were cruel, Voldemort had used every chance he got to punish those who could, but didn´t, seek him out when he first disappeared when Harry was a year old.

He got up, but had to sit down again, since he saw stars before his eyes._ "Ooh, not good."_

Harry manged to get to his bed, and just then, an envelope appeared out of no where, it was glowing in faint lilac, and it sailed over to Harry.

_"What the...?" _Should he open it? It could be a trick from Voldemort.

Harry shook his head and put the letter under the loose floorboard. He wasn´t going to give in for curiosity any more, when the headmaster or someone else he could trust said that it was safe to open, he would open it. If it _could_ be something dangerous, he would leave it alone until he was sure it wasn´t.

With that in thought he went, once again, into a worried sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Hogwart, Severus Snape´s Rooms--

Snape was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace and reading through his notes on improvement on the wolfsbane-potion, when a lilac light flashed in front of him, he got up with his wand out in no time, ready to fight of the possible threat, when he saw a pendant of a lily hoovering before him.

"Lily?" he whispered, that was the pendant he had given her when they were fifteen years old and still attending Hogwarts. He reached out to grab it, and when he did the lilac light surrounded his hand and he fell to his knees, while gripping his head, it felt as if someone dug through his skull in search for something.

--Flashback--

"Severus I have wonderful news. I´m pregnant!" his smiling fiancé gave him a kiss. _"Pregnant? I´m going to be a father?"_ Severus thought shellshocked for a moment then he laughed and twirled his beautiful, wonderful fiancé round and kissed her. He smiled at her, and then the smile vanished faster then it had appeared.

"Severus? What´s the matter? "

"You must hide. You know that I am a spy for Albus, If Voldemort finds out that I had a child he is going to demand that I bring it to him. " he was devastated, he had longed the day when she would tell him about they having a child togheter, and now it was ruined because of Voldemort.

"You must, if you love me and our unborn child, you will go into hiding, and you will obliviate me of the knowledge you have given me. When it is safe you can give me back my memory and then I can be happy with you and our child." he kissed her, she was crying.

"Why must you be so noble Severus Snape? I thought that that was a Gryffindor trait." the last part said in a whisper. "I will do as you say, but Merlin and Morgana have mercy on your soul if you die, or I swear, I will find a way to bring you back to life then I will kill you myself in a very painful way, and I will bring you back again and I will never let you go." she cried and he held her.

"I love you"

--New flashback--

This wasn´t Severus´ memory, he could tell, since he wasn´t there, but he saw it non the less.

"Come on, push"

"AAAAHHHhh!"

"James, stop messing with your hair, this isn´t the time to think of appearance." his wife and her best friend shouted at him. He was just nervous, he wasn´t thinking how his hair looked.

"Just one more puuush, aand...there." a babys cry was heard.

"Congratulations, miss Williams, it´s a healthy baby boy." the mediwitch gave Jocelyn Williams her baby son and left the room.

"Ooh Joyce, he´s beautiful." Lily Potter said looking at the baby. " He has your eyes"

"Yeah, but they´re in the shape of Severus´ , see they aren´t as round as mine" Jocelyn, or Joyce said holding her little boy.

James, Lily´s husband, came forward to look at the baby, when he saw the baby, he let out a sound of disgust which made Joyce and Lily look at him in suprise.

"Come on, this is unacceptable, that kid is going to have me wrapped around his little finger. How can something that descend from Snape be so cute." the women looked at him for a second and then they laughted at James, who grinned.

"May I hold him?" James asked, Jocelyn nodded and handed him his soon-to-be surrogate son.

"Thank you for doing this, for taking him in, I just wish I could keep him with me, but as it is, it´s impossible." she sighed and had tears in her eyes.

"Should we do the spell now? " Lily asked,

"We should, lets just remove the pregnancy glamorie on you first," James waved his wand at Lily and her belly shrunk a bit.

"It will be gone in a month at the most."

"Okey, now, James a hair please, thank you, aaand one of mine." Lily said and took the hairs and placed them on the tip of her wand and muttered a incantation, a red light emerged from the wand and incircled the hairs, it turned into a bracelet. They placed the bracelet on the baby´s tiny wrist and another red light was seen, the baby looked different and the bracelet sunk into the wrist.

"Now he got your eyes"Joyce said,

"And James´ unruly mop of hair" Lily said, trying to make her friend smile. She got a sad smile for her efforts.

"Hey Joyce, cheer up it´s not like you never will see him again, and Snape he will stay alive just to rub it in my face that this adorable kid is his." James said, grinning.

"What about his name?" Lily wondered.

"I have two birth certificates, one with his real name and parents, and one with you as his parents, as well as your choice of name." she handed one to Lily.

**Name:**

**D.o.b: July 31th, 00.07a.m**

**Mother: Lily Michaela Potter-Evans**

**Father: James Rufus Potter**

**Godmother: Jocelyn Jade Williams**

**Godfather:**

"What are we going to name him?"

"James Jr.?" James said with a hopful tone, the two women looked at him, then looked at eachother, then back at him and laughed.

"No, I don´t think so" James pouted, but then smiled.

"Rufus?" the women laughed even harder.

"Jason?" they shook their heads.

"Harry?"

"That´s a nice name, lets go with that." Lily wrote down Harry James Potter on the paper, and James who stood behind her smiled.

"And who will you appoint to be his godfather?" Joyce asked

"Remus."

"Sirius"

They said in unison, then looked at eachother. If Jocelyn ever saw to more stubborn people in her life...she smiled at her friends.

"Lily, Remus would not be allowed to take Harry in because of him being a werewolf." she said in a sad tone, Remus was much more responsible than Sirius, but that didn´t mean that she didn´t like the dog-animagus, he would spoil Harry rotten.

"Fine, then we will have Sirius" she wasn´t to upset with it, Remus could always become ´Uncle Remus´. She wrote down Sirius Orion Black.

"What will be his real name then?" James asked.

"Sebastian Severus Williams, since Severus and I aren´t married...yet"

--New Flashback--

This wasn´t one of his memories either.

Lily sat at a desk and beside her sat Harry, playing with a stuffed stag, she smiled and returned to the letter she was writing, she finished it and put it in an envelope, then she took of her necklace with a lily pendant. She kissed it lightly and put it down beside the envelope. She stood up and pointed her wand at the envelope.

"Recieve this in fifteen years Harry James Potter, because if you do, then I have not lived to tell you the truth." The envelope disapeared in a lilac light. Then she sat down again and lifted the pendant, she took the wand to the side of her head and pulled out something silvery and brought it to the pendant, the pendant absorbed it and she did the same thing once more. Then she put a memory restoring charm on it.

"Severus, my brother in all but blood, recieve this in fifteen years, to restore your memory, and bring you new light in watching mine, know that what seem to by the son of James and I is indeed your´s and Joyce´s." the pendant disappeared in lilac light just as the envelope.

--End flashbacks--

Severus was on his hands and knees in his rooms at Hogwarts, tears escaped his eyes, he was shaking badly.

_"What have I done! He´s my son, MY SON!" _A sob escaped his lips, his mask was breaking apart fast, and soon, the potion master of Hogwarts was sitting on the floor leaning on the armchair, sobbed and cried, he roared about the injustice of the world, and angry with himself for treating the boy that way. His fiancé had been found dead a month before Voldemort´s demise, and he had not cried since then. An hour later he collected himself, he went to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face, and straighted up as much as possible, he put up a small glamorie to hide the tear stains.

He desided that he would need to talk to Po..Har..Seba.., he sighed, the boy anyway. He went to get his cloak when he caught sight of the time. He groaned_ "Three a.m. I have to wait at least four hours." _That was not an encouraging thought, how was he supposed to sleep? He sat down in his armchair and summoned a cup of strong coffe.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry woke up at five when his uncle banged at his door.

"Get up boy, I want breakfast ready at seven, start on your chores in the mean time."

"Yes uncle Vernon." he scowled at the thought that the Dursleys treated him like a houseelf. _"Do this, do that, you should be greatful that we´re not leaving you at an orphanage, your aunt and I took you in at the goodness of our hearts" _Harry scowled deeper, _"Hearts? What a load of crap" _he got dressed and went downstairs to start cleaning, he started to dust the living room, then he polished the silver. He looked at the time, six thirty, and went to the kitchen to start breakfast, when he fried the eggs and bacon he started to feel sick and light-headed, he hurried to finish it and then he wobbled out to the backgarden, and he dry-heaved behind a bush. The fever really getting to him now, he started to feel dissy and cold. He passed out in the grass, thinking _"I need help"_

One hour later, he woke up hearing raised voices from inside, he felt so bad he didn´t dare to move, but he tried to listen through the open hall window.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK, I WON´T HAVE YOU COMMING INTO MY HOUSE AND TREATNING MY FAMILY!" Harry´s eyes wided at the thought of a death eater being in the house, his wand was locked away together with his trunk. He tried to hear who it was that had come but he couldn´t hear a reply to his uncle´s treaths.

"THERE IS NO ONE BY THE NAME HARRY POTTER LIVING HERE, NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Whoever it was, he was looking for Harry, and Harry was laying defenceless in the grass.

"DON´T MENTION THAT FREAK SCHOOL IN MY HOUSE, AND THE BOY IS NOT GOING TO BE BROUGHT THERE, HE IS STAYING HERE." Harry sighed in relief, whoever was here was going to bring him to Hogwarts, and smiled at the thought that his uncle just said that indeed there was a Harry Potter living here, when aunt Petunia just said that he didn´t live there. At that moment, Dudley came running out the back garden and saw Harry laying on the ground looking really ill. He went over to him and kicked him in the stomach, Harry groaned and held his stomach.

"TELL THAT FREAK TO GO AWAY, DADDY SAID THAT YOU AREN´T ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE!" Dudley shouted at him, the voices inside stopped.

--Severus pov.--

Severus left Hogwarts at seven thirty, thinking that the boy would perhaps be up, and if he wasn´t, well, he could always wake him. He took a carrige to Hogsmead and apparated to Surrey. He looked around and saw that every house looked exactly the same, with exeption from the flowers in the flowerbed and the cars on the driveway. He walked towards Privet Drive, and five minutes later he knocked at the door of #4. A horse looking woman with blond hair opened the door.

"Yes?"she asked as she took in the stranger´s apperance, he was wearing black slacks and a long sleeved black t-shirt and a black jacket, he had clean shoulder lenght black hair and his onyx eyes glimmered with something she couldn´t place.

"Is this the Dursley´s resident?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I´m Petunia Dursley, how can I help you?"

"I´m here to talk with one Harry Potter, he is your nephew if I´m correct." Petunia shrieked and slammed the door in his face. Severus stood shocked for less then a second, he knocked again and when he didn´t recieve an answer, he took out his wand.

"Alohomora." the door opened and he stepped inside, Vernon and Petunia told him to get out and glared at him. _"Hmmpf, amatures." _He thought and gave them one of _his_ glares. They stepped back and a boy in the size of a baby whale was hiding behind his parents, pressing both his hands on his behind.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK, I WON´T HAVE YOU COMMING INTO MY HOUSE AND TREATHNING MY FAMILY!" the man shouted, his face turning purple.

"As I said to your wife, I am here to speak to Harry Potter.."

"THERE IS NO ONE BY THE NAME HARRY POTTER LIVING HERE, NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Petunia shrieked, holding on to her husband.

"I know the boy lives here, and if you won´t allow my in your house, I will bring him to Hogwarts and talk to him there, but talk to him I will so tell me were he is." he said in an icy voice. _"These muggles can´t be for real, how can Harry be sane growing up in this house?"_

"DON´T MENTION THAT FREAK SCHOOL IN MY HOUSE, AND THE BOY IS NOT GOING TO BE BROUGHT THERE, HE IS STAYING HERE." Severus saw the fat boy run outside to the garden.

"Listen to me Dursley, if I want to speak to Potter, I am going to speak with him, and no muggle cou..." Severus stopped as he heard a loud groan followed by the fat boy shouting

"TELL THAT FREAK TO GO AWAY, DADDY SAID THAT YOU AREN´T ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE!" he rushed past Dursley and his wife and out the garden were he saw that fat kid aiming to kick Harry.

"STUPEFY" he was beyond angry, he was furious, but his mask of indifference were firmly on. He stunned the two elder Dursley´s too and went over to Harry.

--Normal pov--

"Mr Potter?" Severus asked in a neutral voice, not wanting to scare the boy by sounding concerned.

Harry lay on his side cluthing his stomach were Dudley had kicked him, his head was aching from the fever as well as making him feeling sick and he was freezing.

Severus knelt down beside the boy putting a hand on Harry´s upper arm. The boy looked up and his eyes grew as he saw who it was that was there.

"Profess´r Snape?" Severus looked at Harry´s eyes and saw them glassed over, the boy was definitly ill.

"Mr Potter, I came here to discuss something with you, but as I see that you are not well I will bring you with me to Hogwarts, allright?" better ask then just take the child and make him think he is being kidnapped. Harry nodded, keeping his head on the ground trying to move as little as possible. Severus saw this.

"Potter? How long have you been ill? he asked, sounding a little concerned.

_"Why would Snape be concerned over me? It´s not like he cares." _Harry thought but answered anyway.

"About five days ago, I think. Why?"

"Five days! Where are your things Potter, we must leave for Hogwarts as soon as possible." Severus was trying not to sound stressed.

Harry looked at his professor with confusion, the man was getting all worked up, was he really that ill?

"Umm, in the cupboard under the stairs, my trunk and broom, and Hedwig´s cage." Severus hurried to unlock the cupboard and he shrunk the items and put them in his pocked. He went outside again and saw that Harry was laying on his back holding his head.

"Potter? You all right?" Receiving a grunt for answer he said "Potter, your vocabulary impresses me." he said with little of his usually sarcasm. Harry chuckled,

"Wow, I managed to impress the great potion master of Hogwarts, no one is going to believe me" Severus smirked.

"Is there something else you need"

"No, I don´t thi.. no wait! Last night I got a letter, " Severus froze, what had been told in that letter? "... it´s under the floorboard under my bed, second bedroom to the left." Severus nodded and went once again into the house stepping over Petunia´s body. He went upstairs and saw the room, the door had a dozen locks in one shape or the other, and when he went into the room he got even less impressed, bookshelfs with broken toys stood on one side, something made him think that those weren´t Harry´s, the bed had a lumpy matress one flat pillow and a thin sheet that look like it has been used as a blanket. Severus frowned. He took out the letter from the floorboard and saw it to his surprise unopened. _"The boy must have grown a brain and realized the potentiall danger, smart boy"_ He hurried back out since Harry needed medical care as soon as possible.

He saw the boy shaking when he got out, and he conjured a warm blanket. He knelt beside Harry and wrapped the blanket around him. Harry looked horrified at the idea of his teacher tucking him in a blanket, but submitted to the warmth of the blanket, he almost didn´t realize when his professor bent down and reached under his knees and back, and lifted him holding him close to his chest. Harry felt embaressed and tried to tell the professor that he didn´t have to carry him.

"Mr Potter, you are quite ill and in no possition to argue with me, and I doubt that you could take one step without falling. We need to get to the apparation-point quickly."

"All right" Harry felt his cheeks growing hot, of the illness or the fact that he is being carried by his potion professor, he could not tell. Soon he gave in to the fact that he couldn´t keep his eyes open, so he fell asleep leaning on his professor´s arm.

When they reached the apparation-point, Severus went to an alley and apparated away. Even if he had cast a notice-me-not charm, as well as a disillusion-charm over himself and the boy he wanted to make sure no one saw him, after all he was still a spy.

---------------TBC----------------

What do you think?

Review please, even if you didn´t like it.

Let me know your oppinions and such.

QUESTION: What will be Albus´ reaction when he finds out that Severus went to the Dursley´s without informing him. As well as when he find out about the relationship? Harry´s reaction? Let me know what you think ok?


	2. A Father?

And here we go again.

Reflection

Chapter Two, A father?

Severus walked as quickly as he could towards the carrige, he felt that Harry woke up due to the apparation, the boy looked tiredly over to the carrige and saw that the once empty place in front of the carrige, was now occupied by a black skelleton- looking horse with bright white eyes and wings. Harry did a sharp intake of breath as he saw it and whispered, since his voice were no longer holding.

"What´s that?" Harry wasn´t exactly afraid, the horse was beautiful in it´s own morbid way. Severus looked down to see what Harry was looking at, ah the theastral. He was about to answer but once it registred what he was acually seeing, he cursed and shouted at the theastral to take them to Hogwarts fast.

Harry, who got completely confused when the professor cursed and ran the last bit to the carriage and ordered the horse-thingy to hurry.

Severus climbed in the carrige and sat down with Harry´s head and back on his lap. He actually felt scared for the boy, when he had been about to answer Harry´s question, he saw Harry´s eyes, instead of just glassed as they had been ten minutes ago, they had a dark silvery mist.

"Potter, do you see any worse than usuall?" he asked as he removed the boy´s glasses and looked into his eyes. Harry felt uncomfortable with Snape looking at him.

"No, I see about the same as usual when I don´t have my glasses on." he said trying to sound annoyed but he was to tired for that. Severus studied him for a minute, then said " That was a theastral, you should cover them this year in Care of magical creatures." Harry nodded.

An uncomfortable silence came over the two, and Harry started to realize that he was laying on his most hated teacher´s lap. But as soon as the realization hit him, the carrige stopped and Snape reached to pick him up again, and this time the man did not walk fast, he ran towards the hospital wing. He even kicked the door open wich got Harry wondering even more what the potion master had inhaled while making a potion or something. Severus laid Harry down on a bed and went to see if Poppy had already left for summer, she had.

"Potter, Poppy isn´t here so I will take care of you, please do as I say when I say it, that way you´ll get better much faster, understood?" he said in a hurried voice, while he searched the shelfs for a fever-reducer and a sleep-potion. He looked over at the boy to see if he was only nodding his answer, but Harry had his eyes closed, and his breath was ragged. Severus hurried over and shook his shoulder, no response.

"Potter I need you to drink this. Open your mouth." he said softly as he uncorked the fever-reducer. He slipped a hand under the boy´s neck, lifting it slightly and put the vial to his lips. He poured one third of the bottle into Harry´s mouth, and made sure he swallowed it. When he was about to cast a few diagnostic-spells to find out what the boy was suffering from, Harry started to spasm, Severus reached out to wake him when Harry shot out and would have fallen off the bed head first if it hadn´t been for Severus cathing him, he continued to shake, he vomited on himself and Severus.

"Damn Harry, when was the last time you ate?" Severus realized that when Harry only trew up the potion and not any real food. He banished the vomit from Harry and himself and then continued with trying to heal Harry.

"Naná." Severus called, and a house elf appeared, she had a light blue bow around her left bat-like ear, big blue eyes and she was wearing a clean white towel as a toga.

"Yes master Severus? What ca.." she started but as soon as she saw the young boy on the bed, she immideatly hurried over and held her hands over him as she searched for the sorce of the child´s illness. Severus just shook his head and went over to the bed, Naná was now in charge and he would do what she told him to do. Naná was one of the few elfs who had healing abilities, and could tell what to do about Harry better then Severus could at the moment.

"Master Severus, the child has got the Shadow-flu, he is underweight, has not eaten, has had a fever for five days and he has been in the sun with no protection. " she looked worriedly at Harry.

_"The shadow-flu!" _he thought calming down slightly, but then remembering what the shadow-flu really was.

"The Shadow-flu!" Severus was beyond worried now.

"Missy! " another house elf appeared, she looked like Naná but had purple bow instead of a blue.

"Yes what can I do for master?"

"Missy, go to the clinic in Diagon Alley and get Seleén, Sarah and Sasha, tell them that I need their help now, a child has the shadow-flu and tell them that they have to keep it quiet. Go hurry." Missy was gone with a quiet crack. Severus turned to Naná and helped her with putting a cold cloth on Harry´s forehead.

--Diagon Alley--

"Take a spoonful of this Dittany-serum every night before you go to bed and that rash will be gone in a week, good bye mrs Darcy."

"Good bye dear, and thank you." Seleén Royce, went to her office to file out the paperwork, her lunchbreak was in fifteen minutes. She leaned back and streched. A small crack got her to her feet in a second wand out, but put it back in her sleeve when she saw that it was Missy, her cousin´s elf.

"Mrs Seleén Royce must hurry to Hogwarts with mrs Sarah Winter and Mr Sasha Manson, master Severus asks for assistance, a child is at Hogwarts and has the Shadow-flu, you must hurry and be quiet about it." Missy hurried to say and at the mention of shadow-flu she ran to find her brother and sister.

"Sarah, Sasha we must go, hurry" she called for her siblings, and at the urgent note in her voice they hurried to finish with their current patients. They apparated to hogsmeade were a carrige was already waiting for them they hurried inside and as soon as they closed the door the theastral took off flying since that was faster.

"What is it? Is Severus hurt?" Sarah asked, clearly worried for their cousin as they were heading for hogwarts during the sommer holidays, no student would be there.

"No it´s not Severus, he has brought a child there who has the shadow-flu." her siblings looked in horror at their sister. The shadow-flu was ten times worse than the original flu, it starts with the normal flu, add lack of food and sleep you get the forrest-flu and add to that depression and sun, you get the shadow-flu. Two people has had it in this century, it was a couple who constantly dared eachother with the most stupid things, the siblings was there to figure out how to cure them, but the couple had died and the siblings did research on it, and with their potion master for cousin to help, they got plenty the theory, but will it be enough?

The carrige stopped and they rushed out, and ran for the hospital wing, they sprinted through the door and what they saw almost broke their hearts. Severus was sitting on a bed with a raven haired boy sitting on his lap who was shaking violently, he held one arm across the boy´s cheast and upper arms and his with his free hand he pressed the side of the boy´s head to his own cheast, murmuring in the boy´s hair, stroking Harry´s cheek with his tumb. Severus looked devastated, it clearly showed in his eyes that he didn´t know what to do.

"Severus..?" His eyes shoot up to see his cousins and relief washed over him, he knew that the cure that they had only worked in theory, they hadn´t had anyone to try it on, but he mentally crossed his fingers.

"Thank Merlin you are here." he whispered, they came over to him and the boy, Sarah and Sasha started to examine the boy, as Seleén started up a working area so Severus could brew the potion without leaving. Severus told them exactly what Naná had told him. Sarah felt his forehead,

"Ooh my, he´s burning up." she took the cold cloth from Severus and wiped the boy´s forehead, she caught sight of the scar, she gasped.

"It´s Harry Potter! Doesen´t this kid ever get a break." she said angerly, with all that has happened to him over the years, including her cousin to that, he had to catch one of the rarest illnesses, and one that no one had survived in over a hundred years.

"Sev, hand him to me, Seleén and you must begin on the serum now." Sasha said, holding out his arms, to take the boy. Severus handed Harry over a bit relucantly but he had to begin, if they were going to give Harry a fair chance. Sasha put him on his lap and began to rub the child´s tembles, while Sarah closed the curtains around the windows, sunlight would only make Harry worse.

Hours went by, the foursome worked non-stop trying to save Harry, Sarah was the only one to leave the hospital wing during the critical part when Harry still spasmed, and that was only for ten minutes so she could send messages to the siblings familys about were they where and that they would not be home for at least a day, but that they could come here if something happened, or if they just wanted to say hi.

Severus leaned over the cauldron, dripping two drops of kneezle-blood into the clear blue potion, making it turn a creamy color, then Seleén added five triangle-cut pieces of living-willow, (whomping-willow)-root, and it turned milk-white. it was done, now it would boil for five minutes, then the fluid would be a deep green color.

Seleén watched the potion as Severus went over to sit beside Sasha and Harry. Sasha saw his cousin look at Harry with confusion.

"You care for him" Sasha stated. Severus looked at him then back at Harry, he knew that already, but he tried to understand why he had been so horrible to the boy in the first place. He usually wasn´t one to lay blame on a child for what their parents had done, but he had done that to Harry, why?. He looked at Sasha then he looked over at Sarah who was making them something light to eat, then over at Seleén who watched the potion with hawk-eyes. He could tell them about it, he knew that, and he would as soon as they settled down after giving Harry the serum, the could do nothing more after that then to keep him comfortable.

The potion was done and Severus filled a goblet with the serum and went over to Harry.

"Open up child, you need to drink this." he spoke softly, and Harry acually opened his mouth, which surprised the four adults, since he should be quite knocked out. Severus made sure he drank everything, then the shaking disappeared and Harry fell limb against Sasha, they laid him on the bed and tucked him in. Then they went to eat the breakfast Sarah had prepared, bacon, eggs, panncakes and muffins, tea and coffe. They sat in silence as they ate, glancing over to Harry once in a while. When they transfigured a couple of beds to comfortable armchairs and settled down with a cup of tea, Severus cleared his throat and looked at his cousins.

"I want to tell you something, but I will only tell you in the strictest confidence that you will keep it secret." they swore the Manson oath of honour, one that they had invented when they were kids.

"Yesterday early morning, I recieved a time-spelled message from Lily Potter, " he saw the sadness in their eyes, she had been one of them, in all but blood. " the pendant that I gave her for christmas years before she died, was spelled to appeare before me fifteen years after she sent it, within it was one of my memories that we had desided I could not risk to have, as well as two of Lily´s memories. " he took a deep breath, " Harry is not the son of James and Lily Potter, he is Sebastian, Joyce´s and my son." Seleén came over and sat in his lap and hugged him tightly. Sarah aslo came to him and took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Sasha laid his hand on Severus shoulder pressing lightly to give him support.

"We should try and get some sleep, we´ll put an alarm-spell over Harry so if he wakes up we´ll wake up. We can´t do anymore for him right now." Sasha transfigured his armchair into a sofa, Sarah did her into a divan, which made the others roll their eyes, Severus settled with making the back of the armchair lean backwards as well as conjuring a footstool, Seleén laid down on one of the hospital wings beds.

--

Harry started to stir about two hours after that. Seleén went over to him since she woke up thanks to the alarm-spell, she hadn´t put it on the others since they were more tired then her. Harry suddenly sat up, he looked around, and then over at Seleén.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Seleén could tell that Harry was still technically asleep.

"You have been ill dear."she answered, obsserving him.

"So it was all a dream? Cedric isn´t dead?" hope glowed in his eyes.

"No I´m sorry dear, that was a month ago, Cedric is dead." the hope died, then he looked frightned.

"Does the Dursley´s know I´m here? They will be really mad if they don´t, they will hate me even more, and I had been a good boy, I have done everything they say, they will never love me now.." Harry looked close to tears, Seleén thought that he was talking like a five year old, he must be stuck in a dream or memory. She went over to wake Severus when Harry started to speak again.

"I´m not going to let Voldemort win, he´s not going to kill more of my friends, " his tone of voice had changed into a serious one, he sounded like a grown man. " I will prove myself worthy of their friendship and trust and expectations. They won´t be disappointed, I wont give them a reason to be, never again." Harry laid down again and fell to sleep once more. Seleén only stared at him, _"So much guilt and insecurity, it´s a wonder he hasn´t broken yet." _His relatives has definatley abused him some way, perhaps not beaten him, but no doubt about mental abuse. She went to sleep again and made a mental note to talk to Severus about Harry waking up and saying all those things.

--

Three hours later, at 10.47pm, Harry woke up feeling better then he had for days, he was dead tired still but he didn´t seem to have any fever.

"Ah, you´re up. What a relief." Harry looked to his left and saw a woman in her early thirties, she had short spiky chocolate hair that were all over the place, warm creamy-colored eyes and she had a light grey working robe on. "How are you feeling?" she asked comming over and sitting at the egde of his bed.

How he was feeling? That´s a good question, how did he feel?

"Umm, I´m not sure.."Harry answered, then looked around and saw that he was in the hospital wing.

"How did I get here?"

"Severus brought you here, and when he realized that you had the shadow-flu, he called me and my brother and sister. We have worked on you for the last twenty-four hours." She said.

"I was that ill?" she nodded. "If Severus hadn´t brought you here, you wouldn´t have made it I´m afraid, but as it is you´ll be fine, you got the potion on time."

"I was near death!" This shocked Harry a bit, then he thought of something else, " Severus? As in Severus Snape?" she nodded again. " But..but he hates me, why would he have sav..?" _"Yeah, why would he save me? He´s done it before, why wouldn´t he? groan That man, he acts like a git but when someone´s life is in danger he saves them..." _"Never mind." Harry said.

"Because you needed help that´s why" Harry turned around and saw his potion professor sitting in a armchair beside his bed looking at him, his usual sneer was not there but more of a neutral expression gracing his face.

"Professor Snape?" Severus handed Harry his glasses.

"Yes." he paused. " Mr Potter, I would like to know how you became ill." he locked Harry´s eyes with his own.

"That´s my buisness, sir." Harry said breaking the eye-contact, finding his hands very interessting. Severus opened his mouth to try again, but was interupted by Seleén.

"Harry, if you are uncomfortable in confiding in your professor, you could tell myself, or one of my siblings. We want to help you, but if you don´t tell anyone, you could be sent back to your relatives. We all know that they have, in one way or the other, mistreated you, you had some nasty sunburns on your shoulders and back, you were very underweight, you still are, and you went five days being ill without anyone doing anything to make you better."

"But I..." the door to the hospital wing opened and a woman and a man walked in. The man had fluffy, shin-lenght hair and the woman had shoulder-lenght up in a pony-tail, the hair color and eye color the same as Seleén.

"Oh goody, he´s awake. Are you hungry green-eyes?" the Sarah said, sounding very cheerful. Sasha and Severus glared at her, and rolled their eyes.

"She´s jealous of your eyes, I believe that she just named you, she will continue calling you that every now and then." Seleén whispered to Harry smirking, and Harry giggled at that.

"I don´t feel hungry, am I still ill?" Harry said to answer the question Sarah had asked. _"I haven´t eaten anything proper in three weeks, I should be starving."_

"You´re not ill but you´re still recovering from the shadow-flu, as well as starvation, " she took a green vial from a shelf and handed it to Harry, " drink this and then try to eat as much as you can, ok?" Harry nodded and swallowed the potion, grimazing.

"Yuck, taste the same as the smell of the twins sneakers." Sarah and Sasha snickered at that. Harry started to eat the porrige that had been served when he remebered.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but..who are you?" Harry said looking at Seleén, Sarah and Sasha. The siblings looked at him confused for a second.

"Oh dear, where are our manners, we haven´t introduced ourselfs, I´m Seleén Royce," said the short-haired woman, " this is my sister Sarah Winter and our brother Sasha Manson, " she said indicating to the others.

"I couldn´t take the risk in bringing you to St, Mungos, so I called for my cousins, they work at a clinic in Diagon Alley and they had helped in the last case of shadow-flu, and developed a cure for it." Severus said, taking a cup of tea. He pulled out Lily´s letter and handed it to Harry who took it.

"It´s safe then?" Harry asked.

"It is safe, but you might want to prepare for a great chock when you read it. We will be right outside when you feel like you can handle company again, I will try and answer your questions as well as I can." Severus said, and a glimmer of nerviosity flashed in his eyes before they returned to emotionless. Severus, Sarah, Seleén and Sasha went to the other room.

Harry felt very confused by all this, why did Snape know what was in this letter? He opened it and gasped when he read the first line.

**Dear Harry, my son in all but blood.**

**Hi honey, I hope you grew up well, because if you recieve this letter, then James and I aren´t alive anymore to see you grow. I hope that Sirius took his responsibility seriously and didn´t let you get away with everything or eat chocolate to breakfast, ( I know that he still does that now when I´m writing this letter to you.) since he is your godfather, you should have been given to him when we died, but at war everything is so unpredictable, he could have died for all I know. It´s so hard writing this letter, when you sit next to me, playing with your stuffed stag.**

Harry saw tear stains on the letter.

**I need to stop beating around the bush so to speak, so I will be blunt about it, James and I aren´t your biological parents, but we loved you like our son both James and I did, never doubt that my baby. Your father was/still are a spy for the light side, when your mother told him that she was pregnant with you, he was so happy, he had looked forward to the day he became a father, he loved your mother so. The problem was that she was a half-blood, Voldemort would either kill you or make you one of his servants, your father didn´t want this so he told your mother to obliviate him of the memory of her being pregnant, and that she should go in hiding. But as it is, being on the run with an infant is impossible so short after her last talk to Severus, she came to me and James and asked for help. **

**We charmed me so I would look pregnant to the day you was delivered, then James and I would tell everyone that we were expecting a baby, on the day you were born, Jocelyn, your mother, gave you to us, pleading us to protect you,( as if we needed to be precuded) and after she recovered, she left.**

**Dear Harry, in this envelope you´ll find two birth-certificates, one with Harry Potter and one with Sebastian Williams, your mother and father weren´t married at the time, so you got your mother´s maiden name. **

**If they are still alive, you really should try to find them, Severus, your father, will recieve his lost memory togheter with some of mine the same time you recieve this letter.**

**We love you Harry no matter what, never doubt it. Your real parents do too. Take care.**

**Love Lily Potter, (mum)**

**P.s. Tell Sirius that I´ll haunt him if he allows you to eat chocolate for breakfast.**

Harry just stared at the letter. They weren´t his parents. He hurried to take out the birth-certificates.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**D.o.b: July 31th, 00.07a.m**

**Mother: Lily Michaela Potter-Evans**

**Father: James Rufus Potter **

**Godmother: Jocelyn Jade Williams**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**

Then he looked at the other

**Name: Sebastian Severus Williams**

**D.o.b: July 31th, 00.07a.m**

**Mother: Jocelyn Jade Williams**

**Father: Severus Christopher Snape**

"WHAT!" _"This can´t be, Snape can´t be my father. Nononononono..." _Harry was furious, how dare that greasy git..., he´s lying, he wrote this letter, he must have.

The others heard Harry scream, and went into the room, Harry was standing up beside his bed, holding on since he still was a bit light-headed.

"Harry, lad sit down again, you aren´t well enough yet." Sasha said taking Harry´s arm to lead him back to bed, but Harry pulled his arm out of Sahsa´s grip and fell backwards colliding with Severus who caught him before he fell to the floor.

"LET GO OF ME YOU GIT! IT´S A LIE! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, YOU CAN´T BE." Harry tried to break free from Severus but he was to weak.

"Calm down, let me explain." Severus had an urgent note in his voice that made Harry stop shouting, but not trying to get away from the man. Sarah put a hand on Severus shoulder and Seleén took Harry´s and lead him back to the bed.

"Harry, listen to me, I know that this come as a shock for you, but you and Severus need to talk about this, whether you like it or not. If you feel it to hard, you could always have a calming-draught." Seleén said as Sarah handed him a small blue vial.

"I´m not going to talk about it, there is nothing to talk about. I learned a long time ago that blood doesn´t mean family." Harry said. The Dursley´s had never cared for him, no matter how hard he tried, if he was better then Dudley at anything he was a freak who had used his "freakiness" to make Dudley look bad, and if he let Dudley do better than him he was a good-for-nothing whelp. But...they apperantly weren´t his relatives, he had been dumped on their doorstep because of a blood-protection Dumbledore had told him about, he had lived with them for nothing!

Harry took the vial and swallowed it in two big gulps, then he layed down, arms crossed over his cheast as the potion started working. He felt calm even if his anger still were there. The siblings left the room once agian but Severus took a seat beside Harry. There was a long uncomfortable silence, then Severus decided to start.

"I want to apologize for the way I´ve treated you these past years. I couldn´t have been nice to you or anyone else not in Slytherin, but I could have been more neutral."

"That´s understandable, but that doesn´t change the fact that you never gave any of us a chance to prove ourselfs. Hermione almost always get everything right, and the very few times she doesn´t get it right, it´s in the potion-brewing and even then it´s still useable but a tint to watery or thick."

"Yes well, miss Granger do it correct but, in potions at least I don´t know about the other subjects, she doesn´t do anything but copy the textbook, she remembers and is able to put two and two togheter, but she has no conscept what so ever about the glory in potion-brewing."

"Yeah yeah, that´s what you said our first lesson ever." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You remember that? I recall you didn´t listen when I had my introduction of potions."

"Hmmpf, shows what you know, I was taking notes on what you said." Harry mumbled, making Severus smirk. _"Taking notes was he?Who would have thought?"_

"What are you smirking about?" Harry said feeling the anger rise up again but a cooling sensastion rushed over his body and he felt calm again.

Severus shook his head. Before they could fall in yet another uncomfortable silence, Harry decided that he might ask some questions anyway.

"Is my mother still alive?" Severus gave him a sad look before shaking his head.

"Joyce died about a month before the first downfall of the Dark Lord. We never knew why she died, aurors found her dead at a graveyard, laying on the grave of her parents."

"Did you love her?" Harry didn´t know why exactly but he wanted to know things about his biological parents, and the calming-draught didn´t help, it only seemed to encrease his curiosoty. Severus almost snapped at him because it was a really sensitive subject, as well as he didn´t talk about such things as feelings. But he thought better of it, this was their son after all, he deserved to know if he wanted to know.

"Yes I did, still do." Severus decided to only answer Harry´s questions instead of making inquiries about Dursley´s and how they treated him, he could always ask later.

"What was she like?"

"She was always joyfull, always smiling, which by the way used to annoy Sahsa and myself to no end, she even managed to annoy Sarah at one point, and that woman is almost as joyfull as Joyce was. But if you thought that she would take anything without losing her temper you were in for a surprise, I believe that Black and James Potter felt her rage more then once, I have as well been at her wands tip." Severus let out a small shudder.

_"He´s acually telling me, what´s gotten in to him? Why should me being his son (by blood only mind you) change anything? Maybe he really is trying to set things straight? Why would he, I´m still the same person. Urgh, this is so frustrating." _Harry thought.

"What did she look like?" _"Damn this curiosity, I swore that I wouldn´t be so curious, I managed with the letter, why can´t I manage with it now? **Because there isn´t any direct danger involved in asking questions about your mother, that´s why you dimwit." **_Harry felt a little betrayed by his evil voice of sense, why would his own mind call him a dimwit? Harry almost pouted. This wasn´t missed by Severus.

_"Wonder what he´s thinking about to almost make him pout."_

"She had long, auburn hair that reached down to her middle-back, and it was usually tied back in a loose braid. She was a head shorter than me, she was fit and slim, not thin as a stick, she had curves in all the right places, she used to get a few freckles over her nose and upper-cheeks when she was in the sun, and her eyes was something extraordninary, they were the clearest dark purple, I believe you got her eyes..."

"Huh? Wait, my eyes are green if you haven´t noticed, and when we´re talking about looks, how come I look so much like James Potter?"

"It´s a complicated glamorie-spell,.."

"Glamorie?" Severus glared at him for interupting.

"I believe those should have been mentioned during fourth year mr Pot..um, well." _"They did? Oh, I must have missed plenty during classes this past year, damnit, why did I have to be in that stupid contest in the first place."_

"Yeah, well, I had a lot to think about this year." he muttred. Severus nodded in understanding.

"A glamorie is a spell that allows the one that it is cast on, look different. You know the Weasley-twins rainbow-drops?" Harry nodded, they chanced the hair and eye-color on the one that eats them. " that is one sort of glamorie, one of the more simple."

"Oh so it´s like the polyjuice-potion? _"My, had the boy really been listening in class? "_ But seeing the boy blush made him think that Harry had found out about that potion another way.

"Not exactly, the polyjuice gives you someone else´s apperance, a glamorie alters your own, or in your case mix two people´s apperences into one." Severus explained.

"Okej, I get it, but... can you remove it? I mean, is it pemanent?" _"Not that I want it removed or anything,.."_

"It should start to wear off naturally by the time you reach twenty, but you can remove it before then if you want to." Severus watched as his son avoided his eyes, and felt a pang of hurt rush through his cheast, but he quickly pushed that feeling away.

"_Why should he look hurt? It´s not llike he accually cares." H_arry though, but then something else entered his mind.

"Wait a minute! Purple! I have purple eyes? Why couldn´t I have blue or brown eyes?" Harry did a dramatic groan and hid his face in his hands. Severus almost chuckled.

"What´s wrong with purple eyes?"

"It´s nothing wrong with purple eyes, it´s just that, purple is a color that look good on girls, not guys." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I believe many young women would disagree with you on that." Harry glared in a your-not-helping sort of way. Harry sighed.

"So what happens now?" He accually found the courage to look into his teacher´s (and father´s) eyes.

"What do you mean?" Severus knew precisly what he ment, he only wasn´t sure how to answer it.

"I mean, do we annonse that Harry Potter is Sebastian? Am I going to live with you now? Do we keep it a secret? Or do we ignore it and prentend that nothing happened?"

"I will do no such thing as to ignore it." Severus snapped, then continued in a more neutral tone. "Since I spy on the dark lord for the light side, we can´t really annonse that the bane of Voldemort´s life is my son, as well as it won´t go well with the ministry of magic."

"What has the ministry to do with that?" Harry frowned, after have witnessed Fudge´s denial a month ago he didn´t really have much faith in the ministry at all.

"You´re the boy-who-lived like it or not,.."

"I rather not." mumbled Harry.

".._and_ the ministry wouldn´t hand you over to an ex-death eater," Severus said, glaring a little at Harry for interupting him. "So the option is that we keep it a secret,.."

"Or have Harry Potter go into hiding, and have Sebastian Williams come to Hogwarts." Harry said without thinking.

"When are you going to stop interupting me all the time?" Severus said experated.

"When I wake up from this nightmare I call life" Harry looked away._ "Why does everything be so complicated."_

"Life is hard, there is no point for me to deny it to you, and you probably had it harder then many. But remember that there is still many who has it worse." Severus said. "Now what do you want to do about all this? Do you want to become Sebastian, or do you want to keep it secret? You will spend the rest of the summer with me anyhow, I´m not sending you back to those muggles." Severus said.

"I don´t know, could I get back to you about that later in the summer perhaps?" Harry had really no idea what to do, if he went back to school as Sebastian he could be realatively normal, well at least not the boy-who-lived, but then, how about his friends? He had to talk to them first.

Severus nodded. "Alright, we should be able to get to the manor later today, lets see what the healers have to say. " He looked at the door, then back at Harry puting his index-finger to his lips, showing Harry to be quiet. Then he pointed with his wand at the door, "Alohomora" he whispered and the door flew open, and the three siblings fell out.

"Eavesdropping are we?" Severus sneered.

"I was only..."said Sarah.

"I needed a.."said Seleén.

"..only to tell them to..." said Sahsa. Harry started to laugh, the picure of the feared potion master standing over three adults who looked like frightned first-years was hillarious. The three glared at him, then looked at eachother then back at Harry, and suddenly..

"ATTACK!" they sprung up from the floor and started to tickle Harry, this only made Harry laugh harder, and soon he had tears in his eyes.

"Stop it...HAHA..I´m sor..hahaha...oorry..hahaaha.. don´t..haha.. just stand..hehee..there. Help me...hahahahaa." he said to Severus who just stood beside and watched with amusment.

"Alright that´s enough, he´s still recovering you know."They backed away and sat down on Harry´s bed, Sasha ruffled his hair. That had been fun, he never had a tickle war before.

"We could go back to the manor now if you´d like." Said Sarah, not even pretending that she hadn´t eavesdropped. "We´ll take the floo, but Harry should floo togheter with one of us, just in case."

"He has to floo with one of us since he needs to be keyed in to the wards."Sasha pointed out.

"I´ll go and tell everyone that we´re comming home." Sasha took a pinch of floo-powder and went over to the fireplace. "Sunday Manor, coming through Sasha."

Sarah went after him and said the same thing, but she said coming through Sarah. Severus carried Harry over to the fireplace before putting him down, with his arm around Harry´s waist and Harry´s arm over his shoulders.

"I´ll check everything before I go. I´ll be there in ten minutes." Seleén said. Severus nodded and trew the powder.

"Sunday Manor, coming through Severus." and they were off.

---------------------TBC----------------------------

Review please.

In next chapter, Harry will meet Sarah´s, Seleén´s and Sasha´s kids, and Severus mother.

QUESTION: What will the kids think about Harry? (They´re 6-17 years old.) Severus mother? Let me know please.


	3. Meet The Family Part 1

Thank you guys for reviewing, it´s me nurtient if I´m gonna keep this up. And here we go, chapter 3, enjoy.

Chapter three, Meet the family

The two swirled around, and suddenly it slowed down. Harry opened his eyes slightly to see what was happening, the ride shouldn´t slow down, they shouldn´t stop until they came crashing down in their destination. Suddenly they stepped out from a firepace and in to a study. No soot or dust followed them out. Severus lead Harry over to a armchair and sat him down.

"How come there wasn´t any soot or dust?" Harry wondered.

"The fireplace has been charmed with a cleaning-spell, most wizards and witches have them to prevent soot from ruining their clothes." Severus explained. "And we slowed down because of the wards on the house so no one that shouldn´t come here is able to come in."

The door opened and Sasha and Sarah came in togheter with a girl.

"Uncle Severus!" the girl said and embraced Severus, who returned the gesture.

"Hello Alex, you´ve grown." Severus said holding her at an arms length, she looked sceptically at him, "Since christmas?"Severus shrugged, then he turned to Harry, "Harry, I would like you to meet Alexandra Manson, Sasha´s daughter, Alex, this is Harry Potter." she smiled and held out her hand, Harry shook it. He was glad that she didn´t stare at his scar, but seeing the suprise in her face was more than enough to tell that she knew who he was. Alexandra was about a head shorter then Severus and Sasha, she had bronze colored hair that reached down to mid-back, midnight blue eyes that sparkled with silver, she had a little make-up, mascara and eye-liner and lip-gloss, she wore light blue jeans and a black tank top with an eagle print.

"Nice to meet you Harry." _"I have to be in the twilight zone, either that or I´ve died, there is no way that Snape is 'uncle Severus', and there is not a chance on earth that he just said ' you´ve grown', he´s nice, why could it have been so hard to be fair at school. I must stop thinking, I´m getting dizzy."_

"Nice to meet you too" The fireplace flared up again and Seleén came out.

"Hi aunt Lee-Lee."

"Hi Alex, everything went alright when we were gone I hope?" Seleén asked while giving her niece a hug.

"Of course, it´s me we´re talking about here." she took out a notepad from her poket and opened it. "Christopher´s with Ari at the stables should be home at five, Jesse and Faith´s with the Martins at the zoo, should be home at four-thirty. Grandmother took Kevin, Jasmin and Hope out for a walk after lunch, so they should be back in an hour or two." she said grinning. Sarah giggled and said "And you took the chance at being home alone?" "As always" Alex answered. They heard dogs barking from outside..

"Oh yeah, I was feeding Zeus and Chance when you guys came, I´ll be right back."Alex said and left the room.

"I´ve set up the corner-room on the second floor for you lad, you can decorate it how you wish." Sasha said and looked over at Harry as the boy slumbered forward. Severus caught him in time.

"What´s happening? Why did he fall asleep?" Severus asked as he leaned the boy, his son, back up in the chair.

"It´s only because he´s still recovering, he´s going to have black-outs for a couple of days now. It´s nothing dangerous unless he´s leaning over a cliff at the time." Sasha answered. Alex came back in and saw Harry asleep.

"What happened?" she asked and walked over to Harry.

"He´s the reason we all were away last night. He had brought the shadow-flu upon himself and we managed to heal him. Now, apparently, he´s going to have black-outs for a couple of days." Severus explained. Alex tilted her head slightly to the left and looked at Harry.

"You have mentioned that shadow-flu before but I have never heard about it elsewhere."

"That´s because it´s a very rare illness. The first time this century someone got it it, Sasha, Sarah and Seleén was there. Only they didn´t make it."

They levitated Harry up to his room, a medium sized room with windows at two of the walls, it was decorated in blues and greens. A large bed, a bedside-table, an armchair and a desk with a chair. There was two doors beside eachother at the right wall, one leading to a closet and the other to a bathroom. Severus laid him down on the bed and covered him with a blanket while Sasha and Alex stayed at the door.

"So for how long is he going to be out?"Alex asked.

"Wouldn´t be more than an hour." Sasha answered and the three left the room. They walked back downstairs went into the kitchen, the house elfs made some tea and bisquits and the three sat down. They were soon joined by Sarah and Seleén also.

"So, what are we going to do about the muggle problem?" Sarah sounded a bit annoyed, which got Alex to look up in suprise.

"What muggle problem?" she looked around and saw grave expressions gracing the adults´ faces.

"We´ll tell you later Alex, it isn´t really our place to tell especially since we don´t have proof." Severus said glaring at Sarah. Sarah crossed her arms and glared back.

"We have enough proof that he´s being mistreated. You don´t get shadow-flu easely Severus, fever? Sunburns? Depression? His relatives should have done something to help him. Not letting him suffer through it." Alex looked from one to the other, then at her father and aunt Seleén. They were really upset about something, and she had a feeling that this something had to do with Harry and the way he got that rare decease. She excused herself but the adults barely noticed, her father and Seleen gave her a nod and a smile before she left the kitchen. When she had closed the doors to the kitchen she noticed that their voices could be heard from outside too, so she cast a small silencing-spell on the door so that they would be able to hear if someone came but their voices won´t be heard from outside.

_"It´s great to be seventeen."_ she thought with a grin.

She went upstairs to her room. _"So much for dancing around the house with loud music." _she shrugged and went into her room.

" 'Hello, hi, #whistle# Hello, hi' " Alex smiled and walked over to her parrot, Apple. She had green and blue feathers with yellow around her eyes. Apple bopped her head up and down and whistled again.

"Hi Apple." Alex gave her little friend a pat on the head. "Want some nuts?"

" 'nuts, #whistle# nuts. Apple want pear.' "

"Alright, pear it is then." She walked over to a bowl of fruit and berries and nuts, and took a pear. She sliced it and gave Apple a few. She did a time-spell, 1.45pm.

"So what am I going to do now?" she said to herself and sat down on her bed. She turned on the cd-player and picked up some magazines and laid down.

------------

Harry woke up in a warm and soft bed, he stretched and snuggled closer into the pillows. _"Wait a minute...? This is to comfortable to be my bed. What the...?"_ he opened his eyes and looked around in the room, a room he didn´t recognize. He got up and walked out the door, hearing some music.

_'There´s gotta be more to life then this, there´s gotta be more to everything I thought exists..' _ Harry walked towards a slightly open door and peeked inside. He saw a girl laying on her stomach on the bed, reading some magazine. Didn´t he know her? _"Oh right, Alex, Snape´s niece or something."_ He thought, then he remembered why he knew that piece of information. _"No of course, it would have been too simple if it had only been a dream, everything just has to be soooo very difficult doesn´t it?"_ he thought sarcastic. Suddenly a loud bird shriek took him out of his train of thoughts and down on the floor. Poor Harry had lost his balance when he jumped out of his skin so he ended up (or down) on the floor. Alex came out and leaned on the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and grinning like mad.

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to..um.." Harry said, his cheeks blushing red. Alex only laughed and helped him up.

"Don´t worry about it. So how are you?" she asked inviting him into her room she sat down on her bed indicating for Harry to take a seat as well.

"Umm, I´m fine I suppose. Do you know what happened? I mean first I´m arriving here, at least I think it´s the same place," Alex nodded. "and then I wake up in a bed."

"Well, dad said you would be having those black-outs for a couple of days, since you´re recovering from that strange flu." Apple flew over from her perch and landed between Harry and Alex.

" 'Hello, hi, #whistle#, hello, hi' " Apple said, nibbling on Harry´s fingers. He petted the bird on it´s head.

"Hi there, and who are you?" Harry asked the bird.

" ' Apple, Apple.' "

"Does it want an apple?" Harry asked Alex, earning a small bite from the parrot. "Ouch! What was that for?" he glared at the bird, and Alex could hardly keep herself from laughing out loud.

"_Her name_ is Apple, and she got annoyed when you called her an _it._" said parrot started to walk in circles repeating ' s'that for, s'that for '.

Harry stuck his finger in his mouth and frowned. Then he smiled, which turned to laughter, which made Alex join in.

"I guess that she isn´t someone you can stay mad at huh?" He said then. "I have an owl, Hedwig, who´s almost the same, but when she gets annoyed at me, it´s often justified."

"So, how come you ended up here? I mean it´s not everyday that you see Severus worried for someone outside the housing of Sunday manor, and even with us he rarely show himself worried. Also he doesn´t blend his personal life with his professional life, and since you´re a student at Hogwarts, you´re part of his professional life."Alex said. Harry blushed again, how was he going to explain this? Is he allowed to tell it? Does he really want to tell?

"I´m not really sure if I can tell you, don´t really know if I want to tell anyone." he said the last part in a murmur.

"You don´t have to you know, I was only curious" Alex said. Just then her stomach growled. She glanced at her watch, 2.13pm. "Obviously I need to eat something, come on lets go down to the kitchen and see what we can find." she said jumping down from her bed, holding out her hand so that Apple could climb on. Harry followed suit and they walked down the stairs. Alex took out her wand and for a second, Harry thought that she was going to hex him, but she turned to the kitchen door and cast an finite incantatem on the door and raised voices was heard.

"So they´re still at it, whatever it is. My guess would be you." she said to Harry. _"Great, talk about me why don´t you? Why should I need to be involved?"_he frowned.

"I know, it´s irritating isn´t it? But somehow they always reach some kind of 'what is best for you' agreement." she said, "And the worst part is, it usually _is_ what is best for you." she rolled her eyes, and opened the door loudly so they would hear her coming in. They turned towards them and became silent.

"Nice to see you awake again Harry, don´t worry those black-outs will stop in three or four days. Are you two hungry?" Sarah smiled but she had flushed cheeks, come to think about it, so did Severus and Seleen.

"Yes I thought that we could perhaps have a little snack, then we could just sit outside for a while and play with Zeus and Chance."

"I´ll make you some popcorn, how about that?" the two teenagers nodded and thanked her. Severus watched Harry, he wanted to talk with him about his "relatives", but that wasn´t going to be easy. The boy hardly trust him as it is, and to ask him about something that he apparently haven´t told anyone, including his friends? How was he going to get those answers? He knows as well as Sarah does that Harry was being mistreated at the hands of those muggles, but they haven´t had it confirmed, for all they know Harry could have done it all to himself, even though they didn´t believe it for a second.

"Mr Potter? A word please?" Severus said to Harry who only nodded and frowned slightly. They walked out from the kitchen and into a study, a large desk stood facing the entrance, in front of it stood two comfortable looking chairs and to the right of the chairs was a fireplace. Harry sat down in one of the chairs and to his surprise, Snape sat down in the other and not behind the desk as he had expected.

"Why do you still call me mr Potter?" Severus felt startled by that question, but didn´t show it.

"Because I simply don´t know what else to call you. This is still very new relavations, and you have not accepted that I´m your biological father, so I can´t call you Sebastian, nor have you allowed me to call you Harry." Severus stated, looking straight at Harry. " If you so wish, you may call me Severus. What I now wanted to ask you, is that if I could tell Alex and the other children of this house about this. I don´t want to keep something like this secret, but I will if you don´t feel comfortable about it."

Harry thought about it, Alex seemed pretty nice, and Snape´s cousins already know because, well, he had shouted it at Snape. But if someone of them let it slip and Voldemort or the ministry found out everyone would soon know about it. No, Snape wouldn´t tell anyone if he didn´t trust them, he´s a spy and he is smart, (he´s still a greasy bat, but he is smart).

"Do you trust them not to tell about it?" he asked Snape.

Severus studied him and nodded. "Yes I do, but of course it would go under the fidelius-charm, do you know about it? Good, the fidelius will need a secret-keeper and I will be taking that position myself. If you agree that is?" Severus allowed his mask to slip a bit to let Harry see that he was being honest and that he could trust him.

"Will they be okay about it? I mean...um" he didn´t want them to dislike him for it or something. He had to stay there for a while after all. Severus saw his discomfort and assured him that they are going to be ok with it.

"Of course there will be some teasing but don´t worry it is all good-hearted and they don´t mean anything by it, but if it bothers you just tell them and they will stop. I´ll introduce you to all of them whe they get back from...well everywhere." Harry nodded, he had heard Alex´s list of where everyone was.

"If you want to tell them it´s fine with me." he said finally. "I´d like to be able to tell my friends too, I understand that it is too risky to send a letter, and frankly I don´t want to tell them that way. I was only wondering if, maybe I could see them later in the summer so I can tell them?" he avoided Severus' eyes, still expecting a sarcastic respons and an insult.

"I cannot promise that, things might happen things like the dak lord might be behind. I will promise to try though." he had seen the boy´s face fall, and then at his promise he looked a bit happier.

"Thanks." Severus smiled and stood up and Harry followed. They walked out to the kitchen were Alex and Sarah stood talking and holding a bowl of popcorn and two glasses respectivaly. Sarah walked over to Harry and handed him the glasses.

"Enjoy green-eyes, vanilla choclate-chip milkshake." she gave him a smile and then walked past Severus and out from the kitchen.

"Come on and I´ll introduce you to the mongrels." Alex said and walked through a kitchen door. Harry followed, but turned around to face his supposed father.

"Thank you...for saving me and being..you know...nice about things. I´ll see you later...Severus."and with that he hurried out. Severus stood there for a moment, then he smiled and walked the other way out from the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please, pretty please, pretty please with (whatever you like the best) on top.

Let my know what you would like to see in this story. See ya.


End file.
